


A Forgotten Night

by Jane_Rosalie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bus, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Panic, Hangover, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Rosalie/pseuds/Jane_Rosalie
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi wakes up in her bed like any other day except for the fact that Atsumu Miya is sleeping naked beside him and he has no idea what happened.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 25





	A Forgotten Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm new here and I'm posting my Haikyuu fanfics for now.English is not my language and I apologize for my mistakes in anticipation. Please be patient :P  
> I am Brazilian and for now I write Sakuatsu fanfics because I love them.Enjoy and tell me what you think. Soon I will post more. Thanks!  
> My tt is @adfillustration <3

From afar I heard the song of a well-known bird. I felt my body warm and cozy on a thin sheet. The smell of clean and of mine, already known as fabric softener, penetrated my nostrils. A familiar feeling. The fatigue also, already routine of my body, felt heavy in my muscles. Nothing but a cold bath and a morning run would not help. That was it. Another normal day. I was recovering my consciousness, still with my eyes closed, I turned my body sideways and threw my arm over a smooth and warm object. I hugged him lightly and leaned my face on his skin. How comfortable. This smell. I also knew that smell. It was good. A mixture of deodorant with freshly cleansed skin with my usual soap. I smiled.

And I opened my eyes immediately. Wait a minute! I live alone!!

I removed my arm on the spot and from what my eyes could see with the very low light, almost non-existent, was just a little bit of the light from my window. 

_ Calm down Sakusa, your eyes have to get used to it first! _

Little by little I could notice the curve with my bare back. My heart stopped for an instant. A cold went through my spine and I only managed to get paralyzed without being able to move a finger. I had someone lie with me. Someone broke into my apartment at dawn and lay down next to me. Someone unknown. A dirty person. In my bed. 

For god, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Move, man!

When it looked like I was going to get out of the trance the body in front of me stretches and crashes. Her arms reach over her head and her legs stretch to the end of the bed. He grune.

\- Raaarrwww....

The body turns to my side. Semi wavy and light hair strands fall over his face at the same time that he is messy on his pillow. Her lips are thin, but extremely delineated in her mouth, now half-opened. His eyes still closed seem huge with these full eyelashes and his eyebrows are dark, almost darker than my own hair. His chest is squeezed between the weight of his arms that unite in front of him showing an impeccable fitness. This was a body that I already knew very well.

Atsumu????!!!!

What the hell was Atsumu Miya doing sleeping in my bed? And what about half naked?

Two waves of feeling invade me. The first one was of relief for being someone I knew. Someone who wouldn't hurt a fly. But the second was overwhelmingly bigger. He was in my bed. I never slept with anyone in my bed. Was he at least sanitized? Where were his clothes? What is he thinking about life? My biggest wish is to kick him out of my bed screaming and cursing and kick him out of my house as soon as possible so I can change the sheets and disinfect my whole apartment. But I decide to take control of my body and get up quietly. When I take the sheet off me, I feel a cold breeze. And I realized the worst. I was naked. 

But what the fuck did you do Sakusa? 

Immediately I run to the bathroom and get in the shower. While the water flows through my body and I scrub urgently, I try to feel my body. I'm not in any pain, thank God. But what if I... No, no. I wouldn't do that and neither would Atsumu. I think. I don't know! He's crazy!

I try to remember what happened to get me into this situation. Remember Sakusa, try to remember. What do you remember last?

I remember Bokuto's laugh. 

\- Oh.

A hook of pain goes through my head. Headache. Hangover headache?

_ I remember Bokuto laughing, Hinata's voice and Atsumu's perfume.  _

_ We were sitting in a bar. Taking sake. I watched my teammates silently while drinking. Bokuto started crying. Hinata tried to console him and Atsumu laughed debauched sitting in front of me. I watched the scene carefully while saying something to calm Bokuto down. Wait. Hinata is old enough to drink? Oh yes, I forget he's my age. I looked at Atsumu and he looked at me curious. His fallen look and a debauched smile formed in the corner of his mouth. I looked away. Hinata was suddenly calling someone. Bokuto immediately took his cell phone and groaned like an animal named Akaashi. Little by little he turned his sadness into the biggest smile he had ever seen. Hinata laughed nervously on his side and soon a sad countenance took over his face. Atsumu passed his hands affectionately on Hinata's back and said something I don't remember. Suddenly he pulled Hinata to his chest giving him a tight hug while he stroked his hair. But he looked at me. He stared at me and that smile was still on his lips. I looked away again. Hinata, who looked sad, soon cheered up and Bokuto was already jumping for joy after talking to Akaashi. Atsumu was still calm, drinking his sake.  _

_...  _

_ What I remember later was seeing Bokuto sleeping, Hinata fishing and Atsumu asking if I was ok. Of course I was. I know exactly how much alcohol I can drink and how much I have to sleep to have a good performance. Bokuto had offered his home for Hinata to stay, since we were in Tokyo and his family's home was in Miyagi. Hinata woke Bokuto up to leave and they were yawning and sleepy. It was around 11:30pm. I was getting up to go too when Atsumu asked me to stay a little longer. I reluctantly give in a little. If I get home by 00:30, I'll still have a good night's sleep. Atsumu serves me more sake, and I fight with him. He keeps insisting that I never want to go out with them, that today is a special day, that it's very difficult to have time to have fun and to enjoy the moment because tomorrow we won't have training, only meeting. He knows how to be annoying, incredible. But he didn't seem altered and at least not sleepy.  _

_ Well, it's true that I almost never go out with them, but I prefer to do things in my own time and when I go out a lot of the tracks it's not pleasant. We were drinking a little too much, he sat in front of me with that damned cynical smile and for some moment that disconcerted me. _

...

\- Omi-kun?

Atsumu's voice invades my thoughts of the previous night and I remember that I am still in the bathroom and Atsumu is calling me.

\- Omi-kun, where are you?

I quickly put on a robe and stay inside the bathroom.

\- Are you dressed?

\- Huh??? I'm in my underwear, yes.

\- Put some clothes on please, Atsumu.

\- All right, go... I'll wait - There. - Your voice is sleepy.

I come out of the bathroom and he's lying on my bed.

\- Good morning Omi-kun. Did you sleep well?

I slept inexplicably well, but that's not the case.

\- Can you explain to me what the fuck are you doing here? 

-What do you mean? You asked me to sleep here with you.

\- Did I ask you? I would never do that! And can you tell me why you and I... why we were naked? We did... I did...

\- My God Omi-kun... don't you remember anything? Relax, we didn't get to the end of it.

\- To the end of it? - I roll my eyes.

Atsumu laughs while I stood there like an idiot without remembering anything.

\- Omi-kun. We make out violent yesterday. 

\- Violent? 

I run to the bathroom again and leave that idiot laughing alone. I stop in front of the mirror when I see the worst. A reddish purple mark on my neck. I open my robe, but I don't see any more marks, thanks to the gods.

\- ATSUMU MIYA!! 

I run to the room and he gets up in a fright.

\- Tell me exactly what happened yesterday!!! And because you're lying there all full of germs on my bed!!! 

\- Calm down Omi-kun! It's ok! Sorry for that, sometimes I forget about your...your condition.

My heart palpitates as I look at that fake blonde with hate and a lot, but very disgusting.

\- Yesterday after leaving the bar, you were sleepy and I offered to take you home. When we got here, you invited me in, but before you asked me to take off all my clothes so as not to bring germs into your house. I took them off and you pushed me in the shower to take a bath. 

I would never invite you without a great reason. But about the clothes and the bath, ok, I would do that.

\- Go on.

\- Then, after the shower, you said you would give me clean clothes, but you gave up, saying I looked better without clothes. - He laughed.

I'm. Not. Believing. It.

I massage my eyes, trying to remember something, but I don't remember anything.

\- So... I got a towel and you offered me tea. After we took the tea, you started talking some meaningless things, and I, as I was already half drunk, heard everything, but didn't understand much. All I know is that later we were kissing, grabbing each other and you took me to bed and that was it.

I was in shock. I couldn't believe the words that came out of Atsumu's mouth.

\- And you took my clothes off?

\- You started taking them off! I just helped. 

\- And you left a mark on my neck!! Look here!! - I showed the hickey on my skin.

\- Hey! You left it on mine too!

\- And what...exactly did we do? - I said, half ashamed.

\- Do you really want to know?

\- Of course! - I just needed to know that to get him out of the house right away.

\- We kissed, grabbed, sucked on the neck as you can see and went down a little more...

\- More where?

\- I sucked your nipples...

\- You what?

\- You were enjoying it a lot, because the moans were high.

\- My God - How ashamed of myself. - And that was it, right? Tell me that was it! 

\- You were about to take off my towel when you went to sleep. So I put on my underwear and slept too.

I'm not able to process all this easily. I want it to be over soon.

\- Atsumu. Get out of my house now. Please, get out of my house now. Just...go.

\- But you won't even serve me a coffee? 

\- Atsumu!

\- I'm going! 

Atsumu disappeared from my face in an instant while I was trying to recover from all this information.

\- Call me later Omi-kun, so we can repeat this more often! - And I hear the door closing.

I feel my face boil for a moment. But I can't tell if it was anger or something else. Did I really drink that much to the point of losing control of my actions? To the point of not remembering the other day? To the point of sleeping with my teammate? 

Is Atsumu telling the truth? Because I can't believe I talked and did these things.

My desire is to take another bath. But I have to control myself. I've already stopped doing too much because of the treatment. I can't lose control. But what does it matter if I already lost control last night?

\- Ahhhhh!!!! 

Why? And why Atsumu Miya? 

What did that bastard do to seduce me drunk? Damn it!

And why the hell did he say he wants to repeat it? He knows that I will never do something like that again. He can only be going crazy.

Shit. The meeting today. With what face will I show up there with Atsumu and his cynical face? And the training? And the trips? I think I'll quit. I'm quitting MSBY. I'm going to another team. It's not possible. 

Hold on. 

What if he tells someone? 

I desperately try to find my cell phone that is thrown on the living room couch.

_ "Atsumu, if you tell anyone... I'll kill you."  _

A few seconds later he answered me.

_ "Relax Omi-kun. I won't tell anyone. Neither do you believe, imagine someone from outside. And you wouldn't kill me. Because I would go to jail and you couldn't live in jail." _

He's right. Just imagining it gives me chills.

_ "You know this will never happen again, right?" _

_ " _ 😥😥😥😥 _ , Aaaah Omi-kun, I liked it a lot, I wanted it to happen more often, but sober this time..."  _

Oh, shit. Why does he do that?

" _ Atsumu, I don't know what happened. I never lost my memory like that. It was a mistake. A very serious mistake that will never be repeated." _

"😭😭😭  _ What a shame Omi-kun. You're very hot. And your skin is very soft and smells good."  _

What? Me? Hot? 

" _ Stop fucking clowning around. I would never do that to anyone again, especially not to you _ 🤢"

" _ Hang on! You're disgusted with me????"  _

Oh, shit.

_ "It's just... the bacteria in the saliva... and the clothes... I'll have to disinfect everything now and I think I'll have to get rid of the towels and sheets." _

" _ Oh, yeah, burn the sheets there! You say that today, but yesterday you were almost falling on my d..." _

I locked my cell phone at the same moment. I didn't want to read it. And damn it! I didn't want to look like a sick person either. But Atsumu too! Why did he agree to stay here? At no time did he strange my behavior?

I get another message. From Hinata.

" _ Omi-san, good morning! Are you all right? I remember you stayed at the bar with Atsumu yesterday, did you get home alright? _ "

_ "Good morning Hinata. It's okay, yes." _

" _ How nice! _ 😃😃  _ until later" _

It was amazing the energy of this boy in the morning.

Atsumu had sent me several brave emojis, which I ignored. 

I don't understand why he was saying these things to me. He was looking at me weird yesterday, but he wouldn't take it that way. 

He said that my skin was soft and good smelling and that I was... hot? Does he really think so? Snitch. Of course not, Sakusa. He must be making fun of you. He's always like that. 

Later I arrive at the meeting with a turtleneck jacket to cover the hickey on my neck and sit as far away as possible from Atsumu who looks at me kind of sad. 

After the coach's meeting about the new game strategies and future championships, Atsumu calls me. 

\- Omi-kun, we need to talk.

I get as far away as possible from the rest of the team, already outside the meeting room.

\- Speak soon what you want.

-I'd like to apologize. I... shouldn't have done those things with you yesterday knowing that you might regret it later. I got carried away by the moment because I never thought you could want something with me and when you invited me to enter your house, I was very happy because it would be a way to know you better. I want to say, Omi-kun, that I don't regret to make out with you because that was fucking good. But I regret that I took advantage of the situation and I felt horrible when you said that you didn't remember and that you would never do this to me. Sorry Omi-kun, I always found you attractive, but...I won't come near you again. I will keep getting up for you and alone. Forgive me again.

His look was tired and I didn't feel that he was lying. That was the worst part. This son of a bitch was telling the truth. And I didn't know what to say.

\- Well, I'm going. See you at practice tomorrow.

I could only stare at him like a statue as he walked away.

A week passed while we were training every day and Atsumu said nothing more than what was necessary in the training. Bokuto and Hinata were still normal, with the same peak as always. Atsumu was no longer taking my patience and nobody else's in reality. Everything was normal, except that little by little, I was beginning to remember what happened...

_ Atsumu helped me to climb up in my apartment and we were bracing each other when I opened the door of the house. _

_ Atsumu laughed at the situation. _

_ \- Shiiiiuuu. - I put my finger in my mouth. - It's quiet, I'm a great neighbor, I can't lose my post. _

_ \- Sorry - He made a graceful expression - Bye Omi-Omi, sleep well. _

_ -What are you doing? _

_ \- Going away, you're already delivered. _

_ \- Nooo, you're going in, I'll serve you some tea. _

_ \- Are you sure about this Omi-kun? _

_ I looked into his eyes, he looked like a dog that had just run away and was silently asking permission to enter the house again. I approached his mouth and sibled. _

_ \- I've wanted to be alone with you for a long time. - Then I took a distance and smiled at him. - Now, please enter my residence.- Atsumu, who was static for a few seconds, thawed and passed by me while I drooled on his back. _

_ Atsumu started taking off his shoes and when he went to step in my room I cursed him. _

_ \- Whoa! You don't think you're going to get in like this, do you? You can take off your clothes. _

_ \- The clothes? - He looked at me scared, while he was fixing his pair of shoes in the corner of the entrance. _

_ \- Yes! It's full of street bacteria! Take off all your clothes and go straight to the shower! There are the antibacterial soaps for you to disinfect yourself. And I'll give you clean clothes later. _

_ \- Uh... okay... - He looked at me suspicious. _

_ Atsumu undressed in front of me and his body is perfect. Her skin was slightly tanned, not as much as Hinata, of course, but her blonde hair contrasted with her skin. Her arm muscles were rigid and defined, as was her abdomen. I ran my eyes to his legs and his pair of wonderful thighs made me lack air in my lungs.  _

_ \- Omi-kun? Where is the bathroom?  _

_ -Oh? Ah, there in that door in the hall. _

_ \- I'm going then. _

_ Again I dry it and its wonderful ass goes through my hallway. _

_ -Humm... _

_ When the tea is ready I hear Atsumu asking from the bathroom. _

_ \- Omi-kun, and the clothes you were going to give me? _

_ -You roll up in the towel and come here at once!  _

_ When he appears in front of me only with that towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair I paralyze. _

_ \- See? You look much better like this. _

_ \- Do you think Omi-Omi? - He says, scratching his head. _

_ -Your tea is here, take it. _

_ Damn, I can't take my eyes off that blonde. I'm not even disguising it. _

_ \- Why were you staring at me all night today? _

_ -Was I?  _

_ -Please don't play sneaky. _

_ Atsumu laughed. _

_ -Sorry Omi-kun. -I'm sorry. I don't know how to say this. _

_ -That what? Spit it out. - I instigated it. _

_ -You're too beautiful Omi-kun. -Yes. Seeing you without those training clothes or uniform messed with me. You've gotten even hotter.  _

_ Atsumu, who seemed shy before, let those words out in the air as if he were talking about something else banal. Your eyes, fixed on me, make me contract my muscles. _

_ I feel really relaxed to see that it wasn't just me who was flirting with him. Atsumu moved me in a different way. While sometimes I wanted him to slip, hit his head on the ground and die, I admired his cunning as a setter, the ability to adjust almost perfectly, to all his teammates. I hated his pimp sense of humor and bad taste, but I liked to see his full smile while his eyes formed a thin line of eyelashes. I despised the way he flaunted himself, his ego and his greed to think everyone danced to his music, but caught me spying on his sculptural body in the locker room, even for a few thousandths of seconds for no one to notice.  _

_ I moved to stand right in front of him while I looked him in the eyes. By that time, I couldn't think of anything else.  _

_ \- And what are you waiting to kiss me? _

_ I notice that Atsumu had no reaction with my speech. But deep inside he was waiting for it. Like a big feline watching his prey. _

_ He held my face pressing his fingertips lightly on my neck and pulled me to a needy kiss. His other hand slipped down my back and pressed me against his body harder. His warm tongue explored my mouth and I felt a chill running through my skin. I didn't know where to lean immediately and threw my arms over his shoulders. His lips were really soft and we exchanged saliva in this burning kiss. I think we exchanged millions of germs in this kiss. But I was not caring anymore. The desire I was feeling right now for this blond guy was bigger than my desire to take a disinfectant bath.  _

_ \- Omi-kun...are you sure about this? - He says, almost breathless. _

_ \- Stop talking and kiss me, Atsumu. _

_ Atsumu slid his hand to my thigh, squeezing it and I grabbed myself in his wet hair. He raised my leg and his hands grabbed my ass. I let out a low groan of pleasure when his mouth kissed my neck and I held him even stronger against my body. I had already lost control of my actions and now it would be too bad to go back.  _

_ I pulled him to my bed and lay on top of him. The smell of his skin was so intoxicating that I did not hold on to licking and sucking his neck. His moaning made me more and more excited and I could see that he was also hard. _

_ I squeezed his chest while we kissed even more willingly. I opened my shirt and he soon held my chest and tilted his face, reaching the damp mouth on my nipples, his lips sucked and his tongue left them very wet. _

_ \- Do you have a condom? _

_ -I have it in a drawer. Wait a minute. _

_ When I find the package, I remember that I had this condom stored for a long time. I consult its validity and I see that it was ok. Before I go to bed with Atsumu, I take off my underpants and underwear and sit on your hip. Atsumu had a flushed face, swollen lips and looked at my erection with malice and a bastard smile.  _

_ \- Do you want me Atsumu Miya? _

_ \- More than anything, Omi-kun. _

_ I passed my tongue on his chest, descending into his belly when I felt my arms weaken and my eyelids weigh before falling asleep. _

...

My God, what have I done?

I was sitting on my couch when all the memories I had over the week were falling into my head. The TV was on on the sports channel, but I was already on another planet.

I was keeping these feelings to myself and I didn't even realize it? I had to drink a little more to have the courage to hit on my teammate? Besides, I ignored all possible hygiene rules. 

I was about to blow him, for God's sake. I was about to sit on him and who knows what else.

Oh no.

No, no, no...it's not possible. 

Am I...horny?

I look at my groin and the volume that has formed there. It's the second time I'm excited because of Atsumu. This can only be a joke. 

I'm going to take a cold bath so that it will pass soon.

...

\- Omi-kun!

Atsumu passed me the ball, but for some reason, I couldn't reach and fell, dragging my knee on the court. Atsumu immediately came running towards me to help me up.

\- Omi-Omi, is everything ok?

\- Stop calling me that.

\- What?

\- Stop calling me Omi-Omi! - I spoke more exalted than I should have.

Your expression of surprise made me feel bad. I left the court, feeling the looks of my colleagues following me.

I washed my face and looked in the mirror.

\- Shit!

\- Omi-san? - I see Hinata entering the locker room.

\- What?

\- Are you okay? You didn't twist your foot or something? 

\- Okay, I just got out of balance.

\- Did something happen between you and Atsumu-san?

I froze.

\- No, why do you think that?

\- Oh, not at all. I just thought he's not talking to you right. That's strange coming from him. 

Even Hinata noticed.

\- He must have touched himself about how inconvenient he is. That's all.

\- Don't you like him, Omi-san?

\- What?

\- Atsumu. You don't like him?

\- He's my teammate and that's all. 

\- That's good. I'll wait for you on the court. 

\- Hinata, wait.

\- Huh?

-You...you and Kageyama... Are you together or not? - I want to see how Hinata will talk about it and I'll ask like who doesn't want anything.

Immediately the cheeks of the pointer turn red.

\- Me and Kageyama??? 

I kept staring at Hinata with a "please" face.

He sighed.

\- I can't say for sure. Our relationship is... complicated. We see very little of each other and spend a lot of time away from each other. We are driven by promises, but as much as I think we were made for each other, I can't tell you exactly where we are.

\- Hmm. And have you ever kissed each other?

-Ehhh??? Yes....

\- Do you miss him?

\- I miss him a lot.

I remember that Kageyama is already a little slow, but Hinata is even worse. 

\- And does he know that? That you miss him?

\- I don't know.

\- Why don't you pick up your cell phone now and text him?

\- Do you think so?

\- Well, he has no way to guess, right. Just say what you're feeling.

A huge smile appeared on his face. 

\- I will do that! Thanks Omi-san.

My God, those children. How they like to repress their feelings. Repressing their feelings. What I feel for Atsumu is nothing too much...it's desire and nothing more. And him being my colleague, I can't afford to test anything. Things can get strange in the team. 

When I get home at night, while I'm making dinner, I realize that Atsumu's wishes seem to have been only for a casual impulse. After all, he didn't confess to me or anything like that. Even if we wanted to get involved, it would be just a roll.

I can't take it anymore, I need to do something about it. Thinking about it is torturing me. But I can't call him, I made it very clear that I would never do something like that again. Oh my God, what do I do?

My cell phone vibrates with a new message.

" _ Omi-kun, are you ok? Sorry about today, I was just worried. _ "

Holy shit, Atsumu. Why is he acting like this? Why is he worried about me? If it was any other day Atsumu would shout something like "can't handle my flawless surveys anymore, Omi-kun? But he was different with me since that day.

" _ I'm fine, I just got out of balance." _

" _ Okay, take care. Good night. _ "

I feel I should say something. Then I'll send something at the impetus.

" _ Atsumu, I remembered everything." _

...

We are traveling silently in the dark inside the bus. Hinata and Bokuto were sitting in the background. Apparently Bokuto convinced Hinata that the seats at the bottom of the vehicle were the ones that trembled the most during the trip and this could cause sensations similar to a massage. Hinata readily accepted Bokuto's nonsense, but the two soon became nauseous and had to take medicine for nausea, making the wing spikers soon catch heavy sleep. We were on our way to a friendly in another city, where besides playing, we would win a day of massages and special procedures for athletes since next week we would have important games in the V. League. I was trying to catch up on sleep with a cuddly slap on my eyes when I feel something touching me.

\- What do you want?

\- You're avoiding me. Do you think you could send that message saying that you remembered everything and that you would stay that way? - Atsumu whispers.

\- I just wanted you to know that my head doesn't work that bad. I don't know what happened that night for me to have a momentary amnesia. I hope you didn't drug me.

\- And I need to drug someone to stay with me? - Atsumu mockery.

\- I don't know, you're crazy.

Atsumu laughs lightly.

\- But now that you remembered everything, tell me if you liked it.

\- If I liked what?

\- Kissing my mouth, feeling my body curling up in yours, those things... - He spoke in a provocative way.

\- I don't know what you're talking about. I was clearly out of my mind.

\- Omi-kun, please don't deny it.

\- Does your ego even fit inside your body?

\- Omi-kun... look at me.

I take off my sleeping blindfold and stare at you. His heavy eyes on me, looking at me as if he expected a confession or whatever.

Amazing how easily Atsumu changed his temper. Days ago he was quiet and said he wouldn't come near me anymore. Now he is breaking his personal distance to provoke me. A thought of playing with him appears in my head.

\- What was  _ Atsumu-san _ ? - I say lowering my mask and getting close to his face.

Atsumu raises his eyebrows and shut up for a few seconds.

\- Omi-kun... - Atsumu faces my mouth and I'm disconcentered. A slight palpitation invades my chest and I settle on the bench again. 

\- As I thought. - I mean, lifting the mask over my nose again. 

\- Tsc. - Atsumu snitch on my side. - You know how to get me out of serious, Omi-kun. But I love it. 

I looked at him sluggishly. A funny smile had formed on his face.

\- Can I sleep here beside you?

\- Do as you like, just don't drool on me.

Atsumu settled down on the bench, accommodating his neck on a pillow.

We still had a few hours to go and I couldn't be more bothered by his presence stuck to me. Atsumu said that I took him seriously. But he has no idea how much he's messing with me. And I curse myself a thousand times for it.

...

When I arrived at the hotel, I organized my things and sanitized the room as much as I could. It was no luxury room, obviously, it was simple, even so that each player could have his privacy. My cell phone vibrates signaling a message. 

" _ Sakusa-san, let's get together in my room to watch a horror movie. Come too! We buy candy *-*" _

I didn't answer immediately, first I decided to take a good bath, while I soaked, relaxing the muscles in warm water. I hear a knock on the door. Ah, gosh, I don't have a moment of peace.

\- I'll be right there.

I put on a fuzzy towel robe and open the door lock, spying on who could be. But of course it was Atsumu's fake blonde.

\- What is it? 

\- Omi-kun, Hinata said you didn't answer the message and asked me to come and get you to see the movie. - He says with a smile on his lips and always with that expression of indifference.

\- By the gods, I was taking a bath! I was going to answer.

\- And I was going to tell him that you weren't going, right?

I face him with a pathetic expression.

\- Why would I want to watch a  _ horror  _ movie, with  _ Bokuto and Hinata _ ? 

\- But there's candy... and I...

I keep looking at him skeptical.

\- You really want to convince me not to go, right?

\- Omi-Omi... please, it's just a little hour... let's go. You know the boys love it when you participate in things. - Atsumu does his ownerless dog expression with his big brown eyes.

\- So be it! Come in here and wait for me to finish my bath calmly!

-Whoa! - Your expression soon turns into pure excitement. - I'll warn Hinata, he says, taking his cell phone and typing quickly. 

-Sit there and don't touch anything.

I finish my bath and put on a pair of pants and a white T-shirt. I dry my hair slightly and leave the bathroom and catch an Atsumu lying on the bed watching some video on his cell phone. 

\- Let's go at once and finish it soon. 

Atsumu stunned me and gets up in a jump.

\- Let's go, but stop being grouchy, Jesus, Omi-Omi.

Arriving at Hinata's room, I am greeted by the redhead and Bokuto reaching me with cold drinks. Hinata quickly plays in some movie with a weird name on the big TV and turns off the lights when we tried to get on the bed. Which was not a good idea, of course. Four volleyball players on top of a bed would never work. Bokuto decided to pull a side chair and settled down, raising his feet on top of the bed, while Hinata, moved to a puff in front of the bed and pulled a blanket at eye level, getting ready to take some scare. Atsumu sneaked up beside me, also pulling the cute little comforter over the two of us. 

\- Oh my Jesus Christ. I am already scared! - Hinata complained.

\- Hahaha! Hinata, stop being scared, it's just a movie! That didn't really happen. - Bokuto laughed.

\-  _ Based on real facts _ . - The TV exclaims.

\- Oh no, now we’re fucked. - Bokuto says.

Atsumu laughs on my side and so do I. I would never have imagined that I would be in a team with such distinct personalities. But that, unbelievably, they fit on the court. Hinata, who was a highlight in high school despite his size, was not afraid of anyone and had great fit. After training beach volleyball in Brazil, he returned to Japan with more ambition than any professional player I knew. Bokuto, who besides being one of the Top 5 players in the country in high school with me, had a great energy and a great joy to play. After moving away from his high school setter, Akaashi Keiji, who I am sure Bokuto has a case, we had to learn to deal with his internal outbreak moments and motivate him whenever possible. And then there was Miya Atsumu.The best lifter in high school. The good guy.

I feel Atsumu cuddling, rubbing his shoulders on mine and his legs start rubbing mine. The boys, extremely focused on the film, let themselves be enveloped by the soundtrack that I confess was not the worst.

Suddenly, as if Atsumu wasn't enough almost on top of me, I felt his hand advance to the top of my thigh, pressing and rubbing his fingers lightly over my sweatpants.

I should have taken his hand and squeezed him hard so he would understand that he couldn't touch me, but that's not what I did. The moment I felt the weight of his hand touching me I locked for a few seconds. I felt my face warm and kept looking at the TV. Atsumu kept dragging his firm hand inside my thigh, this time squeezing hard. I shivered. My whole skin went into alert and my arm hair stood up. I felt like touching it too, but I couldn't move, for fear someone would notice a movement under the blanket.

Atsumu rubbed his hand up and down my thigh and his fingers caressed me. That's when he jumped all levels of shameless to put his hand under my shirt, well above the waistband of his pants. Feeling his fingertips right on my skin was even more electrifying. He calmly glided his fingers into my underpants and underwear, which were adjusted by an elastic, so he had an easier way to enter with his hungry hand.

I waited anxiously to feel his hand reach my dick. I don't know where I was with my head, but by God, how I wanted that touch. I was hardening so fast that when his warm fingers passed through my pubes and grabbed my erection I almost groaned. I swallowed dry to disguise my wooden face. Atsumu controlled the movements very slowly and delicately, almost stopping and my desire was to ask "faster". He was torturing me. Then something happened that made me even more terrified.

\- Omi-kun, are you enjoying my affection here? - Atsumu shoots me low next to my ear and I could feel his breath hitting my neck. His delicate movements in my member continued and I, already totally excited, pulsed in his fingers. 

\- I am so excited to blow you Omi-kun, you have no idea.... your smell is so...aaahh! 

A cold goes through my spine and my heart increases the speed. My lips open while I look at the suspense on the screen. 

He wouldn't make me cum here, would he? He wasn't so crazy. I don't know if I can control myself, but at the same time I don't want him to stop. 

\- If you want it that much, go to my room later. But now... stop that hand, please. - I said, almost failing.

Atsumu opened a huge smile that I could see with the corner of his eye and he took his hand out of my pants very slowly and stroked me lightly in the leg. 

We finished watching that silly movie with some screams of Hinata and huge scares of Bokuto, who was scared and laughed at himself afterwards. It was when after we ate a few little candies each one went to his room and that's when I panicked.

What the hell gave me to invite Atsumu to my room? I completely lost track. Even more so at the hotel where the whole team is staying. 

I let out a sarcastic laugh inside the room looking like a madman. I sit on the edge of the bed and rub my hands on my head. What am I doing with my life?

I try to turn on the TV and concentrate on other things while I die inside a little.

Several minutes go by and nothing. Oh, thank God he gave up coming. He realized it was a bad idea and gave up. That Sakusa, may still have a neuron in Atsumu's head. 

But my hopes crumble when I hear his voice, softly calling me very low.

\- Omi-kun, open the door for me.

Damn it.

I take a good look around the room and feel a chill in my belly, as if I were about to fall off a cliff. I turn to the door and it seems that every step I take is a different cold. I open the door silently and my muscles are stiffened by trying to do as much silence as possible. I come across a smiling Atsumu, evidently happy. 

\- He walks right in. - Right after Atsumu vanishes into my room I question him - why are you so happy, idiot?

\- Omi-Kun, you didn't drink, right? - He debauches.

A vein pulses in my forehead. 

\- No,  _ Atsumu _ . 

\- So why don't we continue what we were doing before, under the covers?

I feel my face warm again. Atsumu was lying on the bed braced with his arms thrown back, impeccable and indifferent as always and I was locked, looking at him.

\- I... think we'd better...

\- Omi-Kun...- Atsumu stands up, standing in front of me, a little smaller than me. - We are alone. Let me make you feel good...

I turn to the side, looking at the door and think about running out. But I can't add panic attacks to my list of peculiarities. Your hand touches my neck and I shake. I feel his cold lips touch the skin below my ear. I close my eyes. 

\- Did you take...a bath? - I ask.

Atsumu laughs hoarse in my ear and I slightly lose my senses.

\- You can smell me if you want to check. 

He did smell good. As good as the day we slept together. 

Suddenly he turns my face sideways with his hand and kisses me. Several little kisses touch my lips until he moves his tongue. I soon kiss while I feel our tongues mixing. I hold his chest and he holds me with both hands on his head, his thumb caressing my cheeks and with the other hand, I hold his blonde hair. 

Still with our mouths glued on each other, Atsumu gets rid of the T-shirt he is wearing and helps me lift mine. I look at his chest, incredibly sexy, his white skin contrasting with the low light and yellowish room. He realizes that I stare at him and smiles happy. 

\- Please lie down Omi-Omi. - He asks with a soft voice.

I concentrate again and lie down on the bed, without a blouse when he soon climbs over me, but without making any weight.

\- You have a perfect body. - He says.

Atsumu gives me a beautiful valuation and comes back with kisses, climbing up my neck until I find my mouth which is quickly devoured by this man.

He kisses me truthfully, as if my mouth were something juicy and delicious. I answer to every touch of his, after all, his mouth and tongue moved together in a perfect synchrony that were driving me crazy. 

\- Atsumu.

-Omi...

His lips go down to my collarbone and shoulders, depositing affectionate kisses and his other hand strokes my hair.

\- Your hair, it's so soft...

\- Yours too...

Your hands then come out of my hair and touch me under my arms while your kisses descend to my chest. Atsumu faces me with his big eyes and kisses a nipple. The other one is being stimulated with his fingers, clenching lightly to make them rigid. 

I, who was already moaning softly, turn up the volume a little when his trained tongue wet my two already swollen nipples.

Our eyes don't disconnect for a second when he lowers my underpants next to his underwear with his agile hands and with a blink of an eye, gets rid of them. My dick comes loose, pointing up and Atsumu grabs it without wasting time. His mouth slides over him, but he is not only there. He proves it to me. His tongue soon slides inside my thighs, my balls and the pulp of my exposed ass. As he holds me by my thighs, lifting me up and sucking my cock with desire, I look at him with immense pleasure, my open lips moan and throw my head back. Atsumu, seeing my state does not hesitate to lick my ass and suck my cock, enjoying all the way between them. My fingers, involuntarily clinging to his blond hair, take a hand to his own cock, masturbating him in slow and fast movements. This vision affects me a lot. Atsumu's cock was red and being squeezed by his hand only made me breathe more. I have never felt so horny in my life.

\- Omi-kun, I imagined your dick was hot, but damn...

\- Atsumu... if you're going to stay there...

\- I know. I don't want you to cum now. 

Atsumu moves away from the middle of my legs and gives me a little kiss. 

\- I want you to cum with my cock inside you.

I stare at him with my eyes half open, so ecstatic that I was. He takes a condom out of his pocket and unrolls it in his member. 

\- Atsumu, I don't have any lube.

\- Shh... relax. Trust me.

Atsumu doesn't surprise me at all when he takes a tube of lube out of his pocket and pours it into my ass. 

-You're not even ready yet...

Your fingertips rub my ass very slowly, I close my eyes to feel each touch more precisely. A finger is inserted and I turn around, grabbing myself on the bed sheet. Two. Atsumu explores my interior, bending his fingers up, trying to find my prostate.

-Shit, Atsumu...damn. 

I heard Atsumu laughing when he heard me talking dirty. Fuck.

\- You want me Omi-kun?

-Hmmmm....

\- Do you want me to fuck you good?

\- Fuck you, Atsumu...- I say, moaning.

Atsumu takes his fingers out of me and his glans quickly fits inside me, opening me up even more. Sliding inside me, he starts to move very slowly for me to get used to. I open my eyes and our gaze meets. Atsumu has a few droplets of sweat scattered over his face and chest and his mouth half-open makes him even more beautiful. Son of a bitch. 

When I get used to his volume, he firmly grabs my leg behind the knee and starts punching faster. I feel each muscle contract, even there, when I close around him. 

\- Fuck, Omi-kun. 

Atsumu moans loudly, without any shame, and hearing him like this leaves me in ecstasy. The noise of skin colliding and of something wet being sucked in invades the room and that for sure only leaves us more awake. Atsumu holds my hand entwining our fingers as it penetrates deep into me.

\- Hmm, you are...deep...I...

\- Omi-kun, are you ok? 

\- Yes...hmmm.... 

I can't help rolling my eyes when it hits my prostate and stays there for a while, in direct storage that fits me perfectly.

\- Sit on me now, will you?

Atsumu retreats from inside me to lie on the bed, shoring his back on the headboard. He holds his dick up, holding my attention.

I should be resting for the game tomorrow, but instead, I'm riding on my setter. My ass is leaning back and forth, feeling every inch of that dick enter me. Atsumu helps me, moving down and holding my waist. My dick that swings in front of him is grabbed by his hands and he starts masturbating me. Damned. He wants to make me cum like this?

\- Omi-kun, do you always shake like that or is it just me?

I shoot him with my eyes but I relax when I see that he is also breathless and sweaty. His skin shines under the light of the lamp and his hair is messy. Well, mine are too. 

I hold myself in his chest and he doesn't stop the movement in my hand. Damn, I can't hold him anymore. My dick throbs and I almost feel a pain go through my limb when I ejaculate in his chest, dirtying his hand.Atsumu who still hasn't stopped pulsating in me, reaches the apex a few seconds later, still moaning loudly and I pray that nobody listens. Then he, in an act that leaves me shocked even too much, licks his licked fingers while looking at me perverse. 

\- You disgusting man.

\- What? Your taste is good!

Still panting I get off him and go straight to the bathroom to take another bath. 

\- Omi-kun? Can I take a bath with you? 

\- No. - I mean, closing the door. 

Damn Atsumu Miya. I smile, leaning against the cold wall of the bathroom.

In the morning we all went for coffee together and Atsumu is humming happily of life. Clown.

\- Hey! Tsum-Tsum! You are so happy today! - Bokuto screams, hugging Atsumu with one arm while holding a banana bitten with another.

\- Today I am so happy, Bokkun. 

-If our setter is happy, everyone is happy!- Exclaims Hinata, with his mouth full and raising his arms.

\- Can you shut up and eat quietly?- I say, with my hands in my pocket.

\- Omi- san! Can you teach me how to do that with my hand?- Hinata says with his tongue out, trying unsuccessfully to bend his fist. - I think it will be better to play.

\- That can't be taught, you fool.

\- Ah... - Atsumu laughs and makes a mess of red hair. 

\- I think Omi-Omi is happy today too, look at his aura! - Atsumu provokes.

I smile under the mask. Damn blonde.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
